Un petit creux
by Shad-3
Summary: Sharon a pris les bonbons de Break qui a très très faim ... heureusement Gil est là pour l'aider ! (yaoï bien entendu, qu'espérez-vous d'autre de ma part ?)


Haha ... juste un petit OS très rapide et très court ... pas très bien écrit car fait à la va-vite mais bon ... j'avais envie d'écrire une petite histoire yaoï contenant notre ami Break ... J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Enjoy ! (tout est à jun-sama)

Ah et je m'excuse d'avance pour la piètre qualité de la scène de baiser c'est juste que j'aime pas approfondir ... je suis jeune et pudique moi .

* * *

**Aujourd'hui est un jour horrible à marquer d'une pierre noire sur le calendrier des jours horribles car aujourd'hui est le jour où, dans un accès de cruauté sadique révélant sa véritable nature de dominatrice, Sharon Rainsworth, aussi surnommée la dictatrice, a honteusement dérobé et éliminé tous les membres d'un pauvre petit peuple innocent. Ce génocide est d'autant plus affreux que la dominatrice nous a interdit ne serait-ce que de nous remémorer l'existence de ces pauvres êtres délicats...**

- Break je t'en supplie tais-toi, les bonbons ne sont pas vivants ... grimaça Gilbert en donnant un coup sur la tête du Chapelier, occupé à monologuer sur la façon "affreusement, horriblement, sadiquement, passionnément, cruelle" dont la demoiselle noble avait dérobé ses sucreries.

**Et voilà que le corbeau, prouvant une fois de plus son inutilité complète, tente de nous dissuader d'aller reconquérir notre bien en nous privant de notre droit de nous exprimer car oui monsieur Raven ... LA LIBERTE D'EXPRESSION EXISTE ! Je dirais même plus : elle est indispensable ! De nos jours on a tendance à l'oublier comme bon nous semble ! Je dis NON ! Vive la Liberté d'expression !**

- Raaaaaah ! Mais arrête ! Tu peux bien survire à une journée sans te goinfrer de bonbons, non ? grogna le Nightray en jetant un regard noir à son ami, à présent debout, un pied sur la table autour de laquelle ils étaient installés et le poing en l'air dans une position volontairement ridicule et évoquant un peu les poses héroïques de certains personnages de romans ...

- Mais non ! Le sucre est indispensable au fonctionnement du cerveau ! protesta Break, offusqué.

- Donc tu n'en as pas besoin. conclut posément Gilbert. Inutile de faire fonctionner un organe inexistant ou atrophié chez toi ...

- GNAAAAAAAAAAAH ! A veux du sucre ! répondit le Chapelier, ignorant totalement la moquerie de son voisin qui se renfrogna d'un coup.

- Bon, craqua Raven, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu arrêtes de brailler ?

Break se tut aussitôt et le serviteur sentit qu'il venait de dire quelque chose qu'il allait fortement regretter par la suite ... Le Chapelier eut un petit sourire, pencha la tête sur le côté et se rassit sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la table dans une attitude très "clâsse" qui arracha un soupir de découragement à Gilbert : bien qu'il ait plus du double de son âge (**nda : en fait non, j'ai calculé il a 44 ans, 74 si on compte l'Abyss *w* ... enfin je crois**) l'albinos resterait apparemment un gamin malpoli et insolent jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ...

- Si tu veux que je me calme il faut me donner à manger. répondit enfin l'ex contractant illégal en se redressant brutalement, collant presque son visage à celui de Raven.

- Si je fais ça, répliqua le brun, imperturbable, Sharon va me tuer.

- Mais je suis affamé ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, Gil ! s'exclama le plus âgé en s'approchant encore plus.

Le Nightray eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait que déjà il était étendu par terre, plaqué au sol par un Break ravi et moqueur, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

- J'ai faim, continua le serviteur Rainsworth, et tu vas me donner de quoi me sustenter ... tu as l'air ... délicieux ...

Gilbert déglutit en sentant les mains de son ami se poser sur son torse, en dessous de sa chemise, et glisser lentement, lui procurant malgré lui un petit frisson. Break se pencha en avant et, très délicatement, comme si il allait se briser, l'embrassa. Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Gil répondit à son baiser, laissant l'autre disposer de lui comme bon lui semblait. La main de son supérieur se déplaça doucement sur sa cuisse, vers son entrejambe et ...

- Oulah ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi vous êtes allongé l'un sur l'autre ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers la nouvelle arrivante. Alice fronça les sourcils, attendant visiblement une réponse à sa question. L'albinos éclata soudain de rire et se remit debout avant de tendre une main à Gilbert pour l'aider à faire de même. Ce dernier hésita un peu mais la saisit, les joues rouges et horriblement gêné. Heureusement que la petite Chaïn ne connaissait rien à ce genre de truc, sinon ...

- Pourquoi vous vous embrassiez ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Ah ben si en fait elle connaissait.

- Je sens que ça va intéresser Oz ... continua-t-elle, un air maléfique se peignant sur son visage et affolant aussitôt la "tête d'algues".

Sur ces mots terrifiants elle sortit de la pièce non sans un "Tchao les nuls !" et fonça raconter sa découverte à son jeune contractant, laissant les deux agents de Pandora seuls. Break eut un petit sourire mais ne dit rien, ce fut donc Raven qui brisa le silence :

- Break ...

- C'est mon nom. répliqua l'autre.

- ... La prochaine fois demande moi mon avis, ok ?

Le visage du Chapelier s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et il bondit sur Gilbert, le replaquant au sol et hurlant un grand : STEUPLAIT ! Juste au moment où Oz, alerté par Alice, passait la tête pour vérifier les dires de sa Chaïn. Cette dernière poussa un cri triomphant, interrompant pour la deuxième fois en 5 minutes les amants qui grognèrent en choeur et lui lancèrent un regard noir.

* * *

Voili voilou ! Un commentaire ? *w* ! Moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ... Enfin bon je l'ai relu et je ne trouve pas le style génial, pas très fluide ... mais après tout ce n'est qu'un délire comme un autre et, comme dit la devise, YAAAAOOOOOOIIIII !

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et à bientôt (ou pas) !


End file.
